Justice League: Crisis on Infinite Earths
Justice League: Crisis on Infinite Earths is an upcoming superhero film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, DC Entertainment, Legendary Pictures, New Line Cinema, Dune Entertainment and distributed by Peugeot Studios Motion Pictures. and is a follow up to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and Marvel/DC: When Worlds Collide and is based on the 1985 comic book story line of the same name. The film is directed by Zack Snyder and written by Geoff Johns and stars an ensemble cast. The film is scheduled to be released 18 June 2022. In addition to the cast from the DC Extended Universe, it also features the cast from numerous DC live-acted shows, Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, Smallville, Gotham, Constantine, and Black Lightning. Plot To be added Cast Heroes * Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * TBA as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Ezra Miller as The Flash/Barry Allen * Jason Momoa as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin * Denzel Washington as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Ray Fisher as Cyborg/Victor Stone * Milo Ventimiglia as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Logan Lerman as Robin/Tim Drake * Thomas Dekker as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Jane Levy as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Evan Rachel Wood as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Gage Golightly as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Arden Cho as Black Bat/Cassandra Cain * Dylan Sprayberry as Superboy/Conner Kent/Kon-El * TBA as Supergirl/Kara Kent/Kara Zor-El * Dakota Goyo as Kid Flash/Wally West * Josh Hutcherson as Impulse/Bart Allen * TBA as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Olivia Wilde as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Charlie Hunnam as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Katheryn Winnick as Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance * Chace Crawford as Arsenal/Red Arrow/Roy Harper * Dianna Agron as Speedy/Mia Dearden * Zachary Levi as Shazam ** Asher Angel as Billy Batson * Molly C. Quinn as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Morris Chestnut as Steel/John Henry Irons * Christina Hendricks as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L * Ewan McGregor as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Oded Fehr as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Julia Voth as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara * Johnny Knoxville as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * Cary Elwes as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny * Ryan Kwanten as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Clive Owen as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Wes Bentley as Deadman/Boston Brand * Eric Bana as Metamorpho/Rex Mason * TBA as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * Justin Bartha as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord * Tyler Posey as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Nate Parker as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Mark Wahlberg as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner * TBA as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Riz Ahmed as Green Lantern/Simon Baz * Pierce Brosnan as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * Bruce Greenwood as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Robert Patrick as Blue Beetle/Dan Garret * Toby Stephens as Red Tornado/John Smith * TBA as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Marc Warren as John Constantine * TBA as Lobo Villains * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Jared Leto as The Joker * David Thewlis as Ares * Vincent Cassel as Sinestro * TBA as Reverse-Flash/Professor Zoom/Eobard Thawne * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Black Manta/David Hyde * Michael K. Williams as Ma'alefa'ak * Michael Shannon as General Zod * Tony Todd as Darkseid/Uxas * Ralph Fiennes as Brainiac * Jim Caviezel as Metallo/John Cobern * TBA as Parasite/Rudy Jones * Maggie Grace as Livewire/Leslie Willis * Anna Silk as Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Joel Edgerton as Two-Face/Harvey Dent * Ben Whishaw as The Riddler/Edward Nygma * Timothy Spall as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot * Sharlto Copley as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane * Michael C. Hall as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries * Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Christopher Lambert as Ra's al Ghul * Emily Blunt as Talia al Ghul * Joe Manganiello as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Eva Green as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley * Dominic West as Black Mask/Roman Sionis * Matthew Goode as Hush/Thomas Elliot * TBA as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom * Simon Pegg as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch * Doug Jones as Clayface/Basil Karlo * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones * Derek Mears as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold * Idris Elba as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton * Robert Knepper as Victor Zsasz * Jared Harris as Hugo Strange * Javier Bardem as Bane * David Morse as Calendar Man/Julian Day * TBA as Circe * Kristen Wiig as Cheetah/Barbara Ann Minerva * Frank Welker as Parallax * Kevin Grevioux as Atrocitus * Giovanni Ribsi as Larfleeze/Agent Orange * Jude Law as Hector Hammond * Karel Roden as Krona * Tobin Bell as Nekron * Jason Patric as Black Hand/William Hand * Randy Couture as Arkillo * Christopher Judge as Anti-Monitor * Jamie Bamber as Amon Sur * Jason Clarke as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart * Brian Austin Green as Heat Wave/Mick Rory * Michael Pitt as Mirror Master/Sam Scudder * Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang/George "Digger" Harkness * Alan Tudyk as Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon * Eric Christian Olsen as The Trickster/James Jesse * Keith David as Gorilla Grodd * Rufus Sewell as Vandal Savage * Scoot McNairy as Maxwell Lord * Brandon Routh as Bizarro * Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam * Antje Traue as Faora * Cara Delevingne as Enchantress/June Moone * Patrick Wilson as Ocean Master/Orm Marius * Matthew Macfadyen as Merlyn * Walton Goggins as Onomatopoeia * James Callis as Doctor Light/Arthur Light * Adam Beach as Slipknot/Christopher Weiss * Jay Hernandez as El Diablo/Chato Santana * Viola Davis as Amanda Waller DC CW Multiverse characters * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El * Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Katie Cassidy as Black Siren/Laurel Lance * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Juliana Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake * Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen/Mari McCabe * Masie Richardson-Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Russell Tovey as The Ray/Ray Terrill * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson "Jax" Jackson * Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Tala Ashe as Isis/Zari Adrianna Tomaz * Hartley Sawyer as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny * Jessica Camacho as Gypsy/Cynthia * Johann Urb as Vigilante/Vincent Sobel * Rick Gonzales as Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez * Joe Dinicol as Ragman/Rory Regan * Mechad Brooks as Guardian/Jimmy Olsen * Chris Wood as Mon-El * Amy Jackson as Saturn Girl/Irma Adeen * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * David Ramsey as Spartan/John Diggle * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak * Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels * Candice Patton as Iris West * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne * Patrick Sabongui as Captain David Singh * Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot * Danielle Nicolet as Cecille Horton * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein * Isabella Hofmann as Clarissa Stein * Christina Brucato as Lily Stein * Amanda Pays as Tina McGee * Malese Jow as Linda Park * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant * Jeremy Jordan as Winslow "Winn" Schott, Jr. * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane * Glenn Morshower as Sam Lane * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer * Carl Lumbly as M'yrnn J'onzz * Ian Gomez as Snapper Carr * Angelica Celaya as Zed Martin * Charles Halford as Chas Chandler * Harold Perrineau as Manny * Matt Letscher as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne * Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * Tom Felton as Doctor Alchemy/Julian Albert * Neil Sandilands as The Thinker/Clifford Devoe * Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * John Barrowman as The Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn * Matthew Nable as Ra's al Ghul * Neal McDonough as Damien Dhark * Josh Segarra as Prometheus/Simon Morrison/Adrian Chase * Kirk Acevedo as The Dragon/Ricardo Diaz * Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul * Madison McLaughlin as Artemis/Evelyn Sharp * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage * Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart * Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave/Mick Rory * Peyton List as Golden Glider/Lisa Snart * Mark Hamill as The Trickster/James Jesse * Devon Graye as The Trickster/Axel Walker * Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon * Anthony Carrigan as Mist/Kyle Nimbus * Paul Anthony as Rainbow Raider/Roy Bivolo * Andy Mientus as Pied Piper/Hartley Rathaway * Britne Oldford as Peek-a-Boo/Shawna Baez * Todd Lasance as The Rival/Edward Clariss * Grey Damon as Mirror Master/Sam Scudder * Ashley Rickards as Top/Rosa Dillon * David Dastmalchian as Abra Kadabra * Kim Engelbrecht as Marlize DeVoe * Kendrick Sampson as Brainstorm/Dominic Lanse * Laura Benanti as Alura Zor-El and Astra In-Ze * Mark Gibbon as General Zod * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Odette Annable as Reign/Samantha Arias * Henry Czerny as Toyman/Winslow Schott * Hope Lauren as Bizarro Supergirl * Brit Morgan as Livewire/Leslie Willis * Italia Ricci as Silver Banshee/Sibohan Smythe * Chris Browning as Reactron/Ben Krull * Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord * Chris Vance as Non * Jeff Branson as Master Jailer/Carl Draper * Eve Torres Gracie as Maxima * Frederick Schmidt as Metallo/John Corben * Nadine Crocker as Scorch * Dichen Lachman as Roulette/Veronica Sinclair * William Mapother as Parasite/Rudy Jones * Adrian Pasdar as Morgan Edge * Katee Sackhoff as Blacksmith/Amunet Black * Adam "Edge" Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein * David Soblov as Gorilla Grodd * David Hayter as King Shark/Shay Lamden * Demore Barnes as Tokamak/Henry Hewitt * Marco Grazzini as Tar Pit/Joseph Montelone * Adam Stafford as Goemancer/Adam Fells * Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller * Nick Tarabay as Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk * Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok * Alexander Calvert as Anarky/Lonnie Machin * Michael James Shaw as Papa Midnite Smallville characters * Tom Welling as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Justin Hartley as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Laura Vandervoort as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El * Kyle Gallner as Impulse/Bart Allen * Alan Ritchson as Aquaman/Arthur Curry * Phil Morris as Martian Manhunter/John Jones * Alaina Huffman as Black Canary/Dinah Lance * Serinda Swan as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara * Eric Martsolf as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * Britt Irvin as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Lucas Grabeel as Superboy/Conner Kent * Elise Gatien as Speedy/Mia Dearden * Jaren Brandt Bartlett as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * David Gallagher as Zan * Allison Scagliotti as Jayna * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor * Callum Blue as General Zod * James Marsters as Brainiac * Erica Durance as Lois Lane * Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang * Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan * Cassidy Freeman as Tess Mercer * Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent * Michael McKean as Perry White * Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen Black Lightning characters * Cress Williams as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce * China Anne McClain as Jennifer Pierce * Nafessa Williams as Anissa Pierce * Christine Adams as Lynn Pierce * James Remar as Peter Gambi * Damon Gupton as William Henderson * Marvin "Krondon" Jones III as Tobias Whale Gotham characters * Ben McKenzie as Detective James Gordon * Donal Logue as Detective Harvey Bullock * David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * Robin Lord Taylor as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot * Erin Richards as Barbara Kean * Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle * Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma * Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney * Victoria Cartagena as Detective Renee Montoya * Andrew Stewart-Jones as Detective Crispus Allen * Zabryna Guevara as Captain Sarah Essen * John Doman as Carmine Falcone * Nicholas D'Agosto as Havey Dent * David Zayas as Sal Maroni * Richard Kind as Mayor Aubery James * Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean * Mackenzie Leigh as Liza Supporting characters * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Russell Crowe as Jor-El * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Chris Colfer as Jimmy Olsen * TBA as Vicki Vale * Rachel Weisz as Carol Ferris * Michael Kelly as Steve Lombard * Dean Norris as Harvey Bullock * David Oyelowo as Lucius Fox * Ron Perlman as Kilowog * Peter Capaldi as Tomar-Re * Timothy Dalton as Ganthet * Helen Mirren as Sayd * Judi Dench as Scar * Michael Gambon as Appa Ali Apsa * Stephen Fry as Pazu Pinder Pol * Maggie Smith as Broome Bon Baris * David Bradley as Herupa Hando Hu * Emilia Clarke as Boodikka * Damian Lewis as Salaak * Jeffrey Donovan as Green Man * Michael Madsen as Rot Lop Fan * Harry Lloyd as G'Hu * Tom Sizemore as Hannu * Ray Winstone as Isamot Kol * Peter Cullen as Stel * Tom Kenny as Ch'p * Frank Welker as Bzzd * Olivia Thirlby as Arisia Rrab * Vincent Kartheiser as Saint Walker/Bro'Dee Walker * Paula Patton as Indigo-1 * Chris Pine as Steve Trevor * Connie Nielsen as Queen Hippolyta * Lucy Davis as Etta Candy * Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag * Kiersey Clemons as Iris West * Sendhil Ramamurthy as David Singh * Imogen Poots as Patty Spivot * Lily Collins as Tina McGee * Phoebe Cates as Sue Dibny * Steven Yuen as Thomas Kalmaku * Amber Heard as Mera * David Strathairn as Professor Martin Stein Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming Filming will began on 10 April 2021. Post-production Release To be added Sequel The sequel and final two part installment in Marvel and DC's multiverse crossover arc, Marvel/DC: Armageddon is in production with Part I scheduled to be released on 12 July 2024 and Part II is scheduled to be released on 4 July 2025. Category:DC Category:DC Movies Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Justice League Movies Category:Peugeot films